Devices within close proximity may wirelessly transfer energy for various reasons. For instance, a device may wirelessly charge another device's battery. Also, two devices may engage in near field communications (NFC).
Such wireless energy transfer may involve an electromagnetic coupling between proximate coils. For example, a first device may have a transmitting coil and a second device may have a receiving coil. When an electrical current flows through the transmitting coil, a magnetic field is generated. In turn, this magnetic field may induce an electrical current in the receiving coil.
The effectiveness of such energy transfer may be based on the alignment between coils For instance, when a misalignment exists between transmitting and receiving coils, a smaller electrical current is induced in the receiving coil. As a result, a reduced energy transfer occurs. This may unfortunately reduce the efficacy of wireless charging and NFC applications.